Patch - 2018.08.13
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music *Changed to Kimi Ni Okuru Uta (by Sugawara Sayuri) (NightCore Version) after 16th August 2018. ---- *The Tanabata (七夕节) event will be available after 13 August 2018. ---- *''Shadow Trace E: ''Increases Hei's Movement Speed by 8% during stealth. *''Lacy Dance Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 30/60/90/120/150 *''Lacy Dance Q: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed debuff adjusted from 30% -> 20% *''Lacy Dance Q: ''After kicking the target, reduces the target's Armor by 2/4/6/8/10. If the target has a Sword mark, the effectiveness of the Armor reduction is increased by 50%. *''Tornado Sword W: ''Increases Noire's Armor and Magic Resist by 2/4/6/8/10 for each enemy hit by the slash, stacking up to 5 times (10/20/30/40/50 bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist). *''Infinite Slash W: ''Increases The cooldown of the skill that based on Noire's Attack Speed. *''Infinite Slash W: ''The duration of Sword marks adjusted from 8 seconds -> 6 seconds. *''Infinite Slash W: ''The increment of detonation damage on each consecutive stack of Sword mark adjusted from 20% -> 15% *''Volcano Dive E: ''Base damage adjusted from 60/95/130/165/200 -> 60/90/120/150/180 *''Volcano Dive E: ''AD Ratio adjusted from Bonus AD -> Bonus AD *''Echo of the Organ Pipes R: ''Before casting animation (casting time) adjusted from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Echo of the Organ Pipes R: ''The channeling time of all organ pipes reduced from 3 seconds -> 1.5 seconds *''Echo of the Organ Pipes R: ''Cooldown reduced from 120/110/100 seconds -> 100/85/70 seconds *''Bone of Sword: ''Adjusted the original effect that increased EMIYA's Attack Damage by 16% -> Increases EMIYA's Attack Damage by 8% for 8 seconds each time he participates (kill/assist) in the killing of a hero, stacking up to 7 times. *''Bone of Sword: ''Moved the passive effect of Kanshou • Bakuya Q to this ability: **Adjusted the damage of Kanshou and Bakuya from 10/20/30/40/50 + Bonus AD when releasing and returning -> 5/10/15/20/25 + Bonus AD when releasing and 15/30/45/60/75 + Bonus AD when returning (upgraded at level 4/8/12/16) *''Broken Phantasm W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 60/55/50/45/40 seconds -> 70/65/60/55/50 seconds *''Broken Phantasm W: ''The ability to inflict a debuff that amplifies damage taken on a target no longer affects non-hero units. *''Vampiric Touch: ''Adds the new additional effect, killing enemy heroes permanently increases Shinigami's Ability Power by 10 + of Shinigami's total Ability Power. This effect triggers only once for each enemy hero. *''Spirit Laceration Q: ''Increases the cast range by 900 against targets with less than 40% Health. *''Dream Possession E: ''During out of combat, The speed rate of the cooldown of this ability is increased by 200%. *Base Attack Speed adjusted from 1.2 -> 0.92 *Canceled the reduction on long-range basic attacks by 30% and melee-range basic attacks by 20%. ---- *Total price reduced from 900 -> 800 *Recipe adjusted to Copper Sword + 800 = 1600 *Total price reduced from 1700 -> 1500 *Recipe adjusted to Copper Sword + Mosquito Kiss + 300 = 1500 *Attributes adjusted from +30 Attack Damage -> +25 Attack Damage *Total price reduced from 3500 -> 3300 *Attributes adjusted from +20% Life Steal -> +15% Life Steal *Total price reduced from 3600 -> 3400 *Attributes adjusted from +55 Attack Damage -> +60 Attack Damage *Attributes adjusted from +10% Life Steal -> +12% Life Steal *Total price adjusted from 1400 -> 1200 *Recipe adjusted to Deadly Knuckles + Gale Dagger + 500 = 1200 *Total price adjusted from 830 -> 600 *Attributes adjusted from +16% Critical Strike Chance -> +15% Critical Strike Chance *Total price adjusted from 2800 -> 2700 *Recipe adjusted to Cruel Blades + Gale Dagger + Heartseeking Dagger + 600 = 2700 *Total price adjusted from 2800 -> 2700 *Recipe adjusted to Cruel Blades + Stone Axe + Heartseeking Dagger + 500 = 500 *Total price adjusted from 4088 -> 3888 *Recipe adjusted from Copper Sword + Cruel Blades + Gale Dagger + 800 = 3100 *Total price adjusted from 3500 -> 3400 *Total price adjusted from 3730 -> 3400 *Recipe adjusted from Copper Sword + Black Iron Sword + Heartseeking Dagger + 400 = 3400 *Total price adjusted from 1900 -> 2400 *Recipe adjusted to Stone Axe + Black Iron Sword + 400 = 2400 *Attributes adjusted from +36 Attack Damage -> +50 Attack Damage *Total price adjusted from 3500 -> 3300 *Total price adjusted from 1750 -> 1650 ---- *Sold Special Equipment Upgrade Package between 13th August 2018 ~ 19th August 2018 at 50% off sale. (Limited to 5 packages per player during the event) *Sold Special Gem Package between 13th August 2018 ~ 19th August 2018 at 48% off sale. (Limited to 5 packages per player during the event) *Sold Tanabata Festival Limited Time Package between 17th August 2018 ~ 19th August 2018 at 50% off sale. (Limited to 1 package per player during the event) *Sold Suigintou's Skin Card - Sakurakouji Luna on 18th August 2018 at 6.00 PM. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an error on the description of shortcut keys of some skills. *Fixed an issue when Prinz Eugen used FuMO25 Radar (New) (Eternal Battlefield) and couldn't restore the stacks of Water Field W. *Fixed an issue when Axe used Flashing Axe (Eternal Battlefield) won't reset the cooldown of Berserker's Call Q upon killing enemy heroes. ---- ----